Mi vida junto a ti
by Preciossa
Summary: Mi final basado en el último capítulo de la última temporada. Porque ellos también se merecían un final feliz ¿quien ha dicho que Slayer y vampiro no pueden tener el futuro juntos? Xander/Annya, Dawn/Andrew, Faith/Robin


**_Mi vida junto a tí (Buffy/Spike)_**

ONESHOT

****Flash Back*******

Estúpido Spike. Siempre queriendo hacerse notar. Pues esta vez lo ha conseguido, pero de qué manera. Ahora me encuentro frente a las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue Sunnydale. ¡Qué digo ruinas! ¡No hay ni eso! ¡Y todo por su culpa! Por ser tan estúpido y querer salvarme. Quería estar con él. Irónico ¿no? Siempre he rehuído del amor, pues siempre salgo dañada. Ocurrió con Ángel, Riddle...y ahora Spike. Lo más raro de todo es que esta vez los sentimientos hacia él eran mucho más fuertes. Verdaderos, podríamos decir ¿pero para qué? Para nada, una vez más estoy sola. Os preguntaréis ¿qué ocurrió?

La respuesta es sencilla. El Primero, más conocido como el primer mal, amenazó con destruir la tierra, es decir, otro apocalipsis. Y como no, soy la Slayer, y mi deber es detener los apocalipsis y matar demonios y vampiros. Sólo puede haber una sola Slayer, hasta ahora, pues acabamos de cambiar la historia. Gracias a un conjuro de Willow, ahora toda mujer que posea la fuerza necesaria para luchar, puede ser Slayer. Es decir, ahora puedo actuar como actuaría cualquier chica normal, pues ya no soy la única en el mundo con el fin de salvar la Tierra.

Hace unos segundos, Spike se puso el colgante que me dió Ángel y comenzó a brillar. Entregó su vida para salvarme. Gracias, maldito e idiota vampiro. ¿Porqué te fuíste? ¿Porqué así? Si tanto me amabas ¿porqué te fuiste de mi lado? Te dije "te quiero" antes de abandonarte, mas no me creíste.

Observo como Xander abraza a Anya, quien había sido salvada de pura chiripa de un ataque por Andrew ¿quién lo iba a decir? Ese chico es más valiente de lo que pensaba ¿pero porqué está tan cerca de mi hermana? ¿Y porqué la está agarrando la mano? ¡Dawn! Bien, tranquila, Buffy, respira e intenta calmarte, no pienses en lo que sientes, pues siento envidia. Sí, habéis oído bien. Envidia porque ellos tienen a alguien a quien abrazar, incluso Faith tiene a Robin, pero yo no tengo a nadie. Me siento más sola que nunca y eso que me he sentido sola en demasiadas ocasiones, pero siempre lo tenía a él. ¿Porqué nuestro amor tiene que ser prohibido? Una Slayer y un vampiro jamás deben estar juntos ¡Bobadas!

- Buffy, mira.-dijo Xander, me miró a los ojos. Es una pena que el maldito cura casi le arrancase un ojo, en el fondo sabía que los curas eran malvados, hipócritas y falsos, esa es una de las razones por la que no me gusta ir a misa, la otra lección es que no me gusta que nadie me de sermones que no conducen a ninguna parte, menos mal que allí estaba Spike para evitarlo. Otra vez pienso en él "Dios, Buffy, deja de pensar en él". Entonces dirijo mis ojos hacia donde ha dicho mi amigo...¿pero qué pasa? ¿porqué de la Tierra se está moviendo? No puede ser, es imposible.

- Traer una manta, chaquetas, algo.-grité. ¿En realidad era él?

- Buffy ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Amanda, una de las Slayer, pasándome un par de chaquetas y una manta.

- ¡SPIKE!-grité dirigiéndome hacia él, quien estaba todavía enterrado. ¡Maldita sea! No puede salir porque es de día y la luz del sol podría...no, no puedo pensar en eso ahora. Rápidamente, lo envolví en la manta y lo conduje al autobús, donde intenté que no le diese ni la más mínima luz.

- Buffy...-dijo Faith.

- Debemos conducir hasta la ciudad más cercana.-dije. Y automáticamente, todas se subieron en el autobús. Giles me comentaba algo, pero no sabía de que estaba hablando. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en Spike y en las ganas que tenía de besarlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo... En que estaba vivo, bueno, o todo lo vivo que puede estar un vampiro.

- Buffy.-dijo Spike empezando a moverse.

- Shhh...tranquilo, estoy aquí.-dije mientras le acariciaba la cara.-Estás herido, ten cuidado.-dije agarrándole la mano. De repente, siento como nadie me quita la vista de encima ¿porqué? Pero también observo una cosa muy curiosa y es que Andrew y Dawn se han sentado juntos y ella se había quedado dormida en el pecho de él. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? Definitivamente voy a tener una charla con mi hermana más tarde. Ahora sólo importa Spike.

****Fin del flash back*****

Han pasado tres días desde aquello. Llegamos hasta un pequeño pueblo situado a unos cuantos kilómetros de Sunnydale. Las demás Slayer nos agradecieron todo lo que habíamos echo por ellas, pero dijeron que se tenían que marchar. Asíque cada una fue por su lado.

Faith y Robin han anunciado públicamente su noviazgo y Anya y Xander aprobecharon la ocasión para anunciar su futura boda. Spike se recupera, ¡gracias a Dios! No sé lo que hubiera pasado si no llegase a estar aquí conmigo.

Pero hubo una cosa que no me gustó nada, y es que, tras una charla con mi hermana, Dawn, me enteré de que ella y Andrew están juntos. Es decir, están saliendo. Impresionante ¿verdad? Por lo menos para mí si fue así.

****Flash Back******

Acabamos de llegar, tras un largo viaje, a un pequeño pueblo llamado Amstremund. Estamos todos muy cansados tras la larga y cruel batalla, donde para nuestra sorpresa salimos ganadores.

- Dawn ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro Buffy ¿qué ocurre?-dijo ella agarrando a Andrew de la mano.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa entre vosotros dos?

- Buffy.-dijo Dawn mirándome seriamente.-Hay algo que tenemos que contarte.-dijo ella mirando a Andrew fijamente.

- ¡Oh, no!-dije.

- ¿Lo sabes?-preguntó Andrew con un deje de miedo. Y si no lo tenía, debería tenerlo. Porque si era lo que yo creo que era, ese tío ya se podía dar por muerto.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado!-dije intentando golpearlo, mas Dawn se interpuso en medio.-Dawn, apártate, voy a darle su merecido.

- No dejaré que le hagas daño.-dijo ella.

- Escucha, hay solución para esto.-argumenté.

- No, no la hay. Ya no.-dijo ella.

Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas. Dawn, oh Dawn. Mis ojos se aguaron en lágrimas sin darme cuenta. Por el amor de Dios, si tan sólo era una adolescente. Mi madre se revolcaría en su tumba si supiera cuánto he descuidado a mi hermana y que no he sabido cuidarla ni protegerla lo suficiente. Yo la estaba protegiendo de los demonios y vampiros que la atacasen, pero se me olvidó de que ella, como cualquier chica de su edad, tiene las hormonas revueltas y necesitan protección de un peligro mayor; los chicos.

- Buffy ¿estás bien?-preguntó Andrew. ¿Cómo osaba hacerme tal pregunta después de lo que le había echo a mi hermana? En cuanto le ponga las manos encima...

- ¿QUÉ SI ESTOY BIEN? ¡MALDITO CABRÓN!-parecían asustados por mis gritos. ¡Mejor!-¿CÓMO COÑO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLO?

- ¿A hacer el qué?-preguntó él confundido. ¡Encima se hacía el tonto! Se acabó, ya no puedo aguantar más. Antes de que mi hermana pudiese detenerme, cogí a esa miserable escoria con patas que se hacía llamar tío del cuello de la camisa y lo levanté sin miramiento alguno.

- ¡Buffy, bájalo!-dijo Dawn, aterrorizada.

- No, hasta que pague por lo que te hizo.-dije.-Escucha, hay solución para esto, eres sólo una adolescente y no tienes porque cargar con esto. Buscaremos soluciones, tranquila.

- Pero yo lo quiero.-dijo Dawn.-Amo a Andrew.

¿A esto? ¿Este miserable intento de ser humano? Esto es justo lo que me faltaba, encima ella lo defendía. A saber qué clase de gilipolleces le habrá metido en la cabeza a mi pobrecita hermana.

- ¿Cómo puedes quererle? Dawn, sé que estás confusa, pero debes saber que buscaremos ayuda. Existe el aborto. No tienes porque hacerte cargo de las consecuencias de una noche de sexo. Puedes acabar tranquilamente tus estudios.-dije.

- ¿Pero se puede saber qué estas diciendo?-preguntó Dawn confundida.

- ¿Obvio no? Estás embarazada, era eso lo que querías decirme.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo mi hermana escandalizada.

- ¿No?-pregunté.-¿Entonces Andrew y tú no..?

- No, no.-dijo Dawn completamente sonrojada. Miré a Andrew, quien negó rápidamente con la cabeza.-¿Te importaría bajarlo?

Lo solté inmediatamente. ¡Qué susto, por Dios! Menos mal que era una falsa alarma y ella no estaba embarazada. _"Buffy, si es que te sacas cada cosa..."_ Suspiré de alivio.

- Menos mal.-dije.-Entonces ¿qué era eso qué querías decirme?

- Andrew y yo estamos saliendo.-dijo Dawn. ¡Fash! Fué como si de repente, todo el mundo se hiciera añicos ante mis narices y yo no pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿SALIENDO? ¿QUÉ MI HERMANA ESTABA SALIENDO CON QUIÉN? ¡Bajo ningún concepto!

- ¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?-logré decir.-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?

- Como siempre me quedaba en casa, casi siempre estaba sola. Andrew y yo nos fuimos conociendo y nos enamoramos. Descubrimos que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Además, le amo.

- Yo también te amo, cariño.-dijo Andrew mientras daba a Dawn un tierno beso en los labios.

"¡Puaj! ¡Qué asco! Eso se va a hacer a un motel...no ¡espera! Retiro lo dicho. Eso no se hace ni en público ni en privado, bueno, depende de la persona que lo hiciera...¿Porqué de repente estoy pensando en cierto vampiro rubio? Aunque la verdad es que está...no, no puedo desviarme del tema. ¡Estamos hablando de Dawn! De mi querida hermana. Pero no puedo luchar contra los sentimientos, pues me he enamorado de un vampiro, una relación prohibida y la verdad es que Andrew nos ha ayudado en la batalla."

- Te estaré vigilando.-dije antes de marcharme.

- Creo que se lo ha tomado bastante bien.-dijo Dawn cuando su hermana se fué.

- ¿Tu crees, mi amor?-preguntó Andrew.

- Por supuesto.

***********Fin del flash back**********

- ¿Buffy?-la voz de Ángel me sacó de mis pensamientos. Había decidido salir a dar una vuelta por los jardines, y sin darme cuenta, me enfrasqué en mis pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo estaba Ángel ahí? No lo había sentido.

- Hola, Ángel.

- Veo que al final ganamos.

- Así es, gracias a Spike.

- Claro, gracias a él-¿era mi imaginación o había celos en su voz? Aunque no entiendo porqué, él ya tuvo su oportunidad. Nos sumimos en un silencio algo incómodo.

- Sí.-dije rompiendo el hielo.

- ¿Sí qué?

- Estoy enamorada de Spike. Le quiero, le amo, me preocupo por él, no puedo vivir sin él, no puede pasar un maldito día sin que desee verlo, sin que desee tenerlo. Lo quiero por su forma de ser, esos aires de chico malo, me vuelven loca, su constante parloteo, sus continuas insinuaciones, sus fuertes brazos que deseo que me abracen y no me suelten jamás. Me gusta perderme en sus ojos, porque encuentro la paz que necesito y me siento comprendida. Me gusta todo de él.

- Me lo imaginé.

- ¿Cómo?-balbuceé.

- La forma en que lo miras cuando está cerca, la manera en la que hablas de él, y tus ojos se iluminan con una luz que iluminaría hasta el mismísimo infierno y en como tu corazón aumenta los latidos cada vez que él se encuentra cerca o simplemente escuchas su nombre.

- Ángel...yo...

- Shhh, no digas nada. Es comprensible, lo entiendo. Yo ya tuve mi oportunidad, pero la desperdicié. Fuí un auténtico idiota. Creí que no saldría bien porque tenía miedo de lo que sentía. Pero te aseguro, que si pudiese volver atrás cambiaría esa decisión y no me separaría nunca de tí. ¿Sabes? Lo daría todo por volver a recibir la mirada con la que ahora lo miras a él, volver a ser yo quien te haga suspirar y delirar de placer, ser yo quien ocupa tu corazón de nuevo, no él. Pero sé que ya es demasiado tarde. Por esa razón, os deseo suerte.

- Gracias, Ángel.

- Ahora, te aviso, que como te haga daño, lo mataré con mis propias manos.

- Jajaja. De acuerdo.

- Ahora debo irme. Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo si lo necesitas.

- Está bien. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Ángel se marchó igual que vino. Tenía que reconocerlo, había sido una grata sorpresa volver a verle, siempre me pregunté qué había sido de él.

- Hola, pet.-dijo la inconfundible voz de Spike.

- ¡Spike! ¿Qué tal estás?

- Mejor.

- ¿Cómo pudiste salir de ahí?

*****Flash back: Spike*****

"Te quiero" Había dicho ella. La chica de sus sueños, a la que quería y amaba sobre todas las cosas. La inalcanzable, la Slayer. Aún no podía creérselo ¿en realidad era real? Claro que no lo era. Ella sabía perfectamente que él no sobreviviría al ataque, por lo que decidió darle lo único que él deseaba en este mundo: escuchar esas palabras de sus labios.

"Te quiero" "Te quiero" "Te quiero" resonaba en su mente. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Él, el gran Spike el Sanguinario, estaba enamoradísimo de Buffy, la Slayer que había conquistado su corazón. Se aferró con fuerza a ese sentimiento.

De repente, sucedió algo sorprendente. El colgante se alejaba de él ¿porqué? ¿Porqué se sentía tan cansado? Era como si le hubiesen quitado toda la energía que poseía, pero debía alejarse, tenía que reencontrarse con Buffy, quería y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a verla. Así que, como pudo, salió de La Boca del Infierno antes de que esta lo sepultase.

Estaba tan cerca de la salida, pero era de día y había luz del sol. ¡Maldición! De repente, escuchó su nombre, pero estaba tan cansado, que en ese instante, todo se volvió negro.

*****Fin del flash back***********

- Asique el medallón te absorbió la energía.

- Sí.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí, Spike. Sobre lo que te dije en La Boca del Infierno...yo...

- Déjalo, pet. Escuché toda la conversación que tuviste con el vampirito de pacotilla.

- ¡Eh! No lo llames así.

- ¡Buah! Como sea, el caso es que te escuché hablar con Ángel. ¿Sabes? Creí que lo que me habías dicho en La Boca del Infierno era mentira.

- Te equivocas.-dije acercándome más a él y acariciándole la mejilla.-Yo sólo te amo a tí, Spike.-le susurró en su oído. Y eso fue suficiente para desencadenarlo todo.

Tomando eso como una invitación, Spike decidió tomar la iniciativa, empezó a acercarse y Buffy hizo lo mismo, estaban más cerca que antes, percibiendo el aliento del otro. Cerraron los ojos con fuerza y acercaron los labios, ya apunto de sellar los labios, se miraron a los ojos, y sonrieron. Una sonrisa cálida, llena de sentimientos, llena de amor, cerraron sus ojos con tranquilidad, deleitándose del momento, pero impacientes por tener los labios del otros y, sin previo aviso, los juntaron. Todo marchaba perfecto, al principio era un beso de reconocimiento, pero poco a poco se volvió cada vez más pasional. Spike se deleitó mordiendo y jugando con el labio inferior de Buffy, ella profundizaba el beso cada vez más. Quería sentirlo cada vez más. Lo necesitaba. Lo amaba.

Fue la sensación más cálida y placentera que pudieron experimentar. Spike bajó por el cuello de ella y lo mordió suavemente, arrancándola un gemido de placer que fue música para sus oídos.

- No te vayas nunca más de mi lado. No vuelvas a dejarme sola.

- No lo haré. Te amo, Buffy.

- Yo también te amo, Spike.

*******Once años más tarde*******

- Mami, mami.-dijo una niña rubia de 11 años.

- ¿Sí, Joane?-dijo Buffy. Así es, después de que Buffy y Spike se reconciliaran y se confesaran sus sentimientos, habían decidido vivir juntos, a pesar de que Spike seguía siendo un vampiro, Buffy había decidido que amaba lo suficiente a Spike como para convertirse en vampiresa, y así lo hizo, al fin y al cabo, ella ya había echo su misión, había salvado al mundo y ahora, gracias a ella, todas las mujeres que poseían la fuerza suficiente podían ser Slayers. Asique unos meses después se casaron y tuvieron una preciosa hija, rubia con ojos verdes y con el carácter de su padre, para desgracia de Buffy, a quien llamaron Joane. Así es, Joane era una mestiza, podía estar bajo la luz del sol sin ningún problema, ya que Buffy la tuvo cuando aún era humana, gracias a la ayuda de Willow quien con su magia pudo hacerlo posible, Joane y poseía habilidades de vampiro, también le era imprescindible comer sangre, pero no tenía porque ser precisamente de humanos, además de que podía alimentarse también de los alimentos de los humanos.

- ¿Puedo ir al cementerio con Alexia, Charlie y Brian?

- De eso nada, es demasiado peligroso.

- Hola, papi.

- Hola, cielo.-dijo Spike sentándose al lado de Buffy.-¿Cómo está la niña de mis ojos?-preguntó Spike a su hija. Buffy hizo un puchero.-No te preocupes, pet, no me olvido de tí.-dijo besándola en los labios.

- Me encanta que me beses.-dijo Buffy, juguetona.

- Y a mi me encanta besarte.-dijo Spike sonriendo, pícaro.

- ¿Buffy?-preguntó Annya entrando en la casa de la feliz pareja, pero ellos seguían a lo suyo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.-¿Pero otra vez? ¿Es qué no es os puede dejar solos, pareja de ninfómanos?

- Hola, Joane.

- ¡Alexia!-dijo Joane sonriendo.

Alexia era la hija de Annya y Xander, quienes se casaron unos meses antes que Buffy y Spike. Era una chica pelirroja con los ojos castaños.

- ¿Annya?-preguntó Dawn entrando por la puerta de la casa.-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Otra vez estos dos!

- No deberíamos extrañarnos.-dijo Andrew siguiendo a su esposa, Dawn y abrazándola por la cintura. La chica rió y la siguió el juego.

- Es verdad.-dijo Xander.-Siempre están así.-Xander se colocó detrás de su esposa y la dió un apasionado beso en la boca.

- Ummm...-ronroneó Annya.-¿Con qué quieres jugar, eh?

- Siempre.-contestó Xander.

- ¡Otra vez no, por favor!-dijo Faith entrando al interior de la casa y viendo la escena.

- Quien diría que estos dos eran enemigos mortales hace tiempo.-dijo Robin, situándose detrás de Faith y mordiéndola el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando que la chica soltara un suspiro.

- ¡Hola chicas!-dijo Charlie, acercándose a Alexia y a Joane. Era el hijo de Andrew y Dawn, también era dos años más joven que sus amigos. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes.

- ¡Al parecer nuestros padres están igual que siempre!-dijo Brian, el hijo de Robin y Faith, quienes se casaron unos meses más tarde que Buffy y Spike.

- ¡Otra vez igual!-dijo Willow entrando por la puerta, seguida de su novia, Kaith y de Giles, quienes rodaron los ojos al ver la escena.

- No sé porque nos asombramos, chicas.-dijo Giles.

- Es verdad, estos nunca cambiarán.-dijo Kaith caminando provocadoramente hacia Willow.

- Totalmente cierto.-dijo Willow siguiéndola el juego.

- Oh, por favor, ¿también vosotras?-dijo Giles.-¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto totalmente loco?

_**FIN DEL FIC.**_


End file.
